


Смех бывает разным

by Anfisa2017



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfisa2017/pseuds/Anfisa2017
Summary: Перед отъездом Кори Тейлора в морской круиз «Knotfest at Sea» (запланирован на август 2020 г). его навещают дочери.





	Смех бывает разным

«...Наверное, это и есть настоящий урок,   
который я вынес из Ватерлоо: никому не доверяй.  
И я выучил его настолько хорошо, что до сих пор  
мне бывает трудно расслабиться».  
(с) Кори Тейлор «Семь смертных грехов»

Кори не знает толком, что такое доверие – кроме энциклопедического определения. Нормальные люди учатся этому в детстве, а память о его собственном хранит лишь постоянные разъезды, убогие трейлеры и побои от сожителей матери. Так что рядом попросту не было никого, кто показал бы, что это такое, поэтому он не доверяет и даже не знает, каково это – доверять. 

Зато не по наслышке знает, что отчаянье и ненависть – самые мощные движущие силы на земле. После жажды жить. И этого хватает, чтобы вытащить самого себя за волосы из грязи. Но так и не унятая душевная мука продолжает сочиться отчаянием, а ненависть кровью стучит в виски, выплясывая ядовитыми пятнами перед глазами. 

После второго развода Кори уже не пытается себя менять. Всё записано, всё помнится, ничего не стереть. Да забывать и не хочется. Они с Алисией пока ничего не должны друг другу, так что он просто наслаждается, пока можно. Обмены поцелуями, жаркими и жадными. Общее дыхание в темноте, разделенное на двоих. В этом не так много романтики. Зато неизменно отличный результат. 

Они оба знают, ради чего она угождает ему днем и ночью, но ходят по кругу. Проходят первый, потом второй и третий… Они концентрические, эти круги. Вспоминая хищническое ликование Алисии на свадьбе, Кори едва сдерживает злорадный смех. Теперь обручальное кольцо не ключ к его деньгам, спасибо адвокатам. Разумеется, если брак без детей, что гарантирует сделанная втихую вазэктомия. 

А еще на Алисию не нужно тратить силы, ни сердечные, ни душевные – какая уж там душа, если из-за профессии для нее в приоритете сильное, роскошное тело. Чем, собственно, и привлекла к себе. Не считая желания отомстить Стефани, разумеется. 

Увы, но общаться с бывшей приходиться – дочь слишком мала, чтобы ездить к нему в одиночку. И теперь они со Стефани вынужденно ведут мирную беседу, как цивилизованные люди, пока Райан ерзает у него на коленях. Даром что оперированных – мать не одергивает ее, лишь тонко улыбается ему в лицо. Сам Кори тоже улыбается, старательно глядя только на дочку. Не хочется огорчать ее напоследок натацией, и без того тошно от перспективы сплавать в морской круиз. Память услужливо подкидывает документалку «Discovery» про любовь акул к тяжелой музыке. И недавний репортаж из Барселоны об обломках катера со следами укусов. Разумеется, пассажиры числятся только пропавшими без вести. 

Зато Алисия рада круизу без памяти, уже вовсю репетирует на лайнере со своими вишенками. К счастью, ему можно приехать за день до отплытия. 

Стефани тоже в курсе про круиз и его страхи. Поэтому, едва Райан убегает в туалет, следует вполне ожидаемый рассказ про туристического гида, который успешно подманивает акул на песни «AC/DC». А уж на тяжеляк «Slipknot» они точно сплывутся. 

Смеясь, Кори рассыпается в благодарностях за комплимент его группе. Даже сам не ожидал, что удастся обернуть издевку Стефани шуткой, враз отогнавшей мрачные мысли. И напряжение мало-помалу отпускает, сменяясь злорадством. 

Вбежавшая обратно в комнату Райан тоже начинает смеяться, вынуждая мать выдавить натужную улыбку. Не выдержав, Кори смеется громче. И не может перестать, закрывая за побагровевшей Стефани дверь. 

Через полминуты трель звонка вынуждает снова подойти к двери. Уехать далеко Стефани не могла, зато что-то забыть «случайно» – вполне. Знает же, до какой степени это злит! Во рту мгновенно пересыхает, а дыхание сбивается. 

Рывком распахнутая дверь не заставляет прислонившуюся к стене гостью отскочить – только чуть сдвинуться в сторону. Чему Кори до безумия рад, впуская в дом Энджи. Злость исчезает, зато глаза предательски щиплет, а поперек горла набухает ком. Дочь никак не комментирует его вспышку, аккуратно пристраивая на полу сумку и коробку сверху. После чего обнимает за плечи, попутно целуя в щеку, отчего слезы все таки текут. Сейчас за это не стыдно. Почти. 

Отстранившись первой, Энджи вытирает ему лицо надушенным платочком, отчего становится смешно. Потом порывисто вскидывает свободную ладонь, не давая ему начать извиняться, объяснять...

— Ты как? Я видела машину этой. – последнее слово дочь подчеркивает почти ругательной интонацией, но не сквернословит, не так воспитана бабушкой-учительницей. Добрым, отзывчивым человеком, спасшим ему жизнь много лет назад. В остальном раннее детство Энджи схоже с его: гулящая мать, безотцовщина, бедность. Остается только напоминать себе ночами, как сам искал и таки нашел 11-летнюю дочь – в отличии от его собственного папаши. Легко признать сыном знаменитость с мешком денег, но что насчет нищеброда? Через месяц после знакомства с Чарльзом Бонничи вопрос отпал сам собой.

Не дождавшись ответа, Энджи сует ему коробку в руки и сразу шмыгает в ванную. Кори невольно принюхивается, уж больно одуряюще-вкусный запах вблизи. Точно, пирог. Его любимый, ореховый. 

Разжигая газ под чайником, он одновременно пихает в рот кусок пирога. С детства стремится урвать побольше и быстрее – просто на всякий случай. И отвыкнуть никак не получается.

Облизывая перепачканные сахарной пудрой пальцы, Кори тянется за уже булькающим чайником, который тут же перехватывает подоспевшая Энджи. Прикрутив газ, она заливает кофе кипятком им обоим, попутно выкладывая новости: о полученной премии, вечеринке для своих дома и прочитанной на днях книге. Кори подмечает, что пирог она почти не ест – чуть ковыряет ложкой самый маленький кусочек, на просто попробовать. Ее склонность к полноте тоже от него, как и вся внешность в целом. 

На вопрос, за что дали премию, дочь ограничивается расплывчатым «за текучку». Вот так просто отмахнулась в два слова, как от назойливого знакомого. У него же слов нет. Цензурных – точно. 

Энджи не смотрит на него, обильно заправляя кофе сливками. Тиская в руках кружку, она все таки продолжает рассказ между глотками:

— Про премию я сама намекнула начальству. До меня дошло, что надо говорить вслух, чего хочешь. Чтобы получить должное, а не то, что дают окружающие. Выплатили якобы доплатой за сверхурочные. Почему-то так выгоднее с налогом на прибыль, я не вникала в подробности. 

От облегчения Кори хочется поощрительно улыбнуться: сколько, сколько он их видел, молодых. Бесталанных дочерей знаменитостей, раздавленных пустыми амбициями. Келли Осборн деградировала так. И Пэрис Джексон, и многие другие. 

Самому Кори легче – после колледжа Энджи на своем месте, ей нужно только хорошо управлять доходами от подаренной им недвижимости. Как оно и есть.

Повисшую тишину разбивает бряканье чашки дочери о блюдце. Чувствуя ее недоумение, Кори заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее. Похоже, теперь у него есть шанс разобраться с давно наболевшим. И унять совесть заодно. Жаль только, голос срывается – от волнения пополам с желанием убедить. 

— Рад за тебя, Энджи. Как и ты результатам учебы в колледже, да? 

Судя по выражению лица, дочь была бы рада возразить, но не находится с ответом. Помолчав с полминуты, она неохотно буркает, глядя исподлобья: 

— Теперь да. Спасибо. Но согласись, ты слишком давил.

Про себя Кори соглашается. Как никто, он знает, что слова могут бить сильнее любого удара, только по-своему. А еще знает, когда такой удар идет на пользу. Особенно ради блага дочери. Правда, за ругань на нее в книгах и соцсетях стыдно до сих пор. И не только ему, а всей родне. Мол, зачем было выставлять ситуацию на всеобщее обозрение, если можно просто выгнать упрямицу из дома. Все они возвращаются через годик-другой с извинениями. Были же случаи… и многозначительно окидывают его снисходительными взглядами. На это возразить нечего: Кори хорошо помнит, как ровно через полтора года приполз к прогнавшей его бабушке и поэтому молчит. В том числе о том, какого быть бездомным. И почему он никогда не поступит так с собственными детьми. 

— Давил. – все-таки решает признать Кори в слух. — Потому что ты учишься только на собственных ошибках. И только если их вогнать тебе в глотку и не дать выплюнуть. Как и я. 

Выходит хлестко, сверху вниз и много грубей исходной подачи. Дочь не возражает, молча уставившись на скатерть, но легче не становится. Кори только вздыхает про себя, вспоминая собственное упрямство в юности. Сейчас оно тоже никуда не делось, просто уравновешивается жизненным опытом. Он лихорадочно пытается придумать, что сказать, когда Энджи все таки заговаривает первой: 

— Мы с тобой, как в зеркале, – разводит она руками. — Все очень похоже и все наоборот. Может, поэтому ты все делаешь правильно. Про ошибки ведь правда, хоть и обидно. 

— Правда обычно вещь весьма неприятная, – замечает в ответ Кори, с легкостью впадая в менторский тон. Да, он не самый вежливый, грубоватый, резкий в общении человек, усвоил давно и накрепко. Иначе получается только в пустопорожних беседах с мимопроходящими людьми. Во всем остальном он следует привычке говорить правду – так, как ее видит. 

— Зато полезная, – тут же парирует Энджи. — И вообще, я не люблю, когда врут, – она снова улыбается и Кори облегченно смеется, радуясь, что дочь не держит на него обиду. — Расскажи про себя. 

Услышав про акул, которых обязательно должна приманить тяжелая музыка, Энджи снова улыбается, теперь уже с долей злобы: 

— Вначале KISS заставили дурью маяться, теперь твоя группа. Притворись больным, как Пол Стенли в последний день перед концертом. Его все поняли правильно. 

Энджи шутит лишь отчасти, на что Кори отвечает красноречивым взглядом. Пол Стенли может позволить себе наплевать на рекламные повинности лейблов. Наверняка они с Джином Симмонсоном согласовали так называемую «болезнь» заранее. Еще бы, ведь знаменитый глава KISS и не менее знаменитый прохиндей и пролаза своих защищает. А Клоун – нет. 

Пожалуй, неплохо бы сменить тему, что Кори и делает привычным уже вопросом. Который так же смущает дочь, как и в 16 лет. Но спросить, тем не менее, нужно. 

— У тебя там ничего не завелось?

— Нет, – неохотно, но не едко отвечает дочь, не отрывая взгляда от скатерти. — Стать дедом тебе пока не грозит. Если только Гриффин не постарался.

Этой шутки нервы Кори уже не выдерживают, и он, зажимая рот руками, валится на стол. Неудержимый хохот сотрясает так, что он всхлипывает и никак не может взять себя в руки. Довольная Энджи хохочет в унисон, после чего фыркает:

— Ты зря за меня волнуешься. Никакая любовь не отшибет мне мозги.

Вместо ответа Кори хлопает ладонью по столу с такой силой, что звякают чашки. Срабатывает мгновенно – Энджи резко замолкает. Кажется, она слегка испугана. Ее синие глаза настороженно смотрят в упор, словно прикидывая степень его раздражения. 

Прикрыв глаза, Кори замирает. Вдох-выдох-вдох... Наконец решив, что успокоился достаточно, он начинает пояснять:

— От влюбленности страховки не купишь. Она может стать любовью, а может и не стать. Останется пустышкой, волнующей кровь, наполнившей дурманом разум – на какой-то срок, может, совсем недолгий, а потом незаметно проходит, как и не было её. Но дети могут родиться. 

— Ты думал, я не в курсе? – ошарашенно откликается Энджи.

— Я думал, ты не доверяешь себе безоглядно. – парирует Кори, стараясь не вспылить снова. — Взгляд со стороны необходим. Или обожжешься. 

— Как ты? 

— Как я. Как твоя мать. И моя мать. И бабка. Хороша традиция? 

Энджи заливается краской и Кори чувствует, как огромное, всеобъемлющее желание защитить ее поднимается из глубины души. Он продолжает нотацию, выговаривая раздельно, как ребенку: 

— Запомни, не сомневаются только идиоты, нормальные люди должны испытывать это чувство. Вопрос в том, как поступить, когда сомневаешься. 

— Например? Сразу бежать к тебе за советом? – несколько кисло интересуется Энджи. — А как же «учиться на собственных ошибках» и все такое? – и тут же добавляет с улыбкой, неожиданно мягкой в таком напряженном разговоре: — Ты тоже еще молод, 46 лет для мужчины не возраст.

Кори не спорит, он знает, как его видят. Время и образ жизни съели щенячью мягкость черт, но он все еще выглядит лет на десять моложе настоящего возраста, что часто служит причиной розыгрышей и большого веселья. Время и удача оставили ему способность смеяться и вызывать смех, даже если обстоятельства к этому не располагают. Они многое ему оставили, а главное – музыку. Способность творить ее и идти за ней. 

Вернув улыбку дочери, Кори начинает убирать со стола: сам не заметил, как они умяли пирог до последней крошки, кофе тоже выпит, а продолжать нотацию глупо. Но повторять время от времени надо – поостыв, Энджи делает верные выводы. Жаль, Гриффина до сих пор приходится наказывать, чтоб дошло. Его дети очень разные, хотя похожи на него оба. 

Пока дочь домывает посуду и убирает в шкаф, Кори впервые за долгое время тянет посмотреть не первый попавшийся ужастик. Втихую погуглив в телефоне отзывы, он выбирает «Семейку Аддамс». Фильм, несмотря на очевидную глупость сюжета, действительно довольно забавный, и уже минут через пять Кори обнаруживает, что Энджи смеется в голос. Но что он сам просто тихо фыркает и продолжает следить за злоключениями лысого идиота со звучным именем Фестер («нагноение» англ.). И мысли об акулах исчезают сами собой.

**Author's Note:**

> В декабре 2017 года Кори объявил о своем расставании с женой Стефани, которое длилось уже год. 12 октября 2019 года он женился на Алисии Дав, танцовщице из группы «CHERRY BOMBS» (Вишневые бомбы) https://youtu.be/byBMVxl8Y2o
> 
> * У Кори 3-е детей:  
> 1) дочь Анджелина, сокращенно Энджи (1992 г.) - из-за ее матери, имя которой хранится в тайне, 18-летний Кори пытался покончить с собой. Будущая бабушка Анджелины вовремя отвезла Кори в больницу – к счастью, беременная дочь похвасталась ей, что «эта сволочь скоро сдохнет»;
> 
> 2) сын Гриффин (2002 г.) - мать Скарлетт Стоун, актриса из Де Мойне;
> 
> 3) дочь Райан (2014 г.) - мать Стефани Луби, бывший тур-менеджер «Slipknot», менеджер лейбла «Roadrunner Records».
> 
> ** Кори с детства боится акул из-за фильма ужасов, на который его сводила мать.
> 
> *** Чарльз Бонничи - отец Кори. Никогда не искал встреч с сыном, пока тот не стал рок-звездой. После знакомства с отцом Кори был в эйфории, но их общение быстро разбило розовые очки:  
> «Должен сказать, что если бы я встретил своего отца в любой другой момент своей жизни, все сложилось бы неправильно» (с) Кори


End file.
